Trust Misplaced?
by Xthenjazziesaid
Summary: The following includes: a black hole, time traveling, a paradox, and a small shell containing red lip paint.


**Sorry, I'll get to work on Lightning Strikes right away. ._.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

* * *

"Run, Kaname! Get away from here quickly!"

The frantic shout was accompanied and partially drowned out by the howling wind attempting to pull everything in the area in. Trees, plants, even animals were being sucked into the void in the middle of the open space of the clearing. And in the midst of it all, seven forms struggled desperately against the pull.

A girl, short, brown-haired, and beautiful, shook her head vehemently in response to the call. She was quite a bit further away from the void than the others in the area, her ankles chained to the ground by thick, magical roots as a means to prevent her from being dragged any closer to the essential black hole. The others in the rapidly growing clearing were not as lucky, however, slowly getting pulled nearer and nearer to it. The closest one being a small fox demon who kept pulling up the grass in an attempt to find a solid anchor. Tears were spraying out of his large, green eyes as he cried, "HELP!" over and over. The others watched helplessly as, with a final plea, the poor child was sucked into the black hole.

A rather beautiful black-haired girl screamed in horror, tears streaming down her face endlessly. "NO! SHIPPO!"

"Kagome! Don't!" Too late. The girl, in her desperate anguish, had accidentally loosened her hold on the white-haired boy holding a gigantic sword impaled into the ground to hold himself in place. Multiple hands reached out to grab hers as she too was sucked in after the fox child.

"KAGOME!" The boy yelled, glaring hatefully at the void that was taking the people he'd come to care so much about. He grit his teeth against the irrational urge to follow as well. Glancing around, he realized that his other two friends, a black-haired monk and a lovely brown-haired woman were not doing much better in terms of keeping their ground against the pull. As he watched helplessly, an idea sprung to his mind. It was reckless, far-fetched, and dangerous. It was also their only hope.

He looked back sadly at the only one who wasn't struggling against the void, but looked no less desperate. She met his eyes and her tear-streaked face nearly tore him in two. He was doing this for her sake, all their sakes, even if it meant the end of him. So he jumped toward her, his Tetsusaiga untransforming and sailing into black hole soundlessly. He paid it no mind, instead watching as the girl's eyes widened from his action, and even more as he gripped her hand and pulled himself closer so as to embrace her.

He felt her stiffen from the unusually tender act. "I-InuYasha…?"

Pulling back, he pressed his forehead against hers and said softly, "I'm sorry to leave such a burden on you. But I know you'd do it even if I hadn't asked."

As he spoke, he felt the wind from the black hole growing stronger, slowly lifting him off the ground. He'd have to act quickly.

As he let her hand go, he pleaded with her: "Please, just be careful."

She was crying even more heavily now, and as he watched, the roots holding her down began to dissipate. Just as they disappeared, a familiar looking giant boomerang slammed into her, sending her even farther away. The boomerang returned, going into the black hole after the person who had thrown it. InuYasha made a mental note to thank Sango for keeping the girl out of danger. But first…

He jumped up and let himself be pulled in. Just as he was about to go in, he shouted, "Miroku! Now!" And he was gone.

The man addressed spared the girl struggling to bring herself to her feet one last, sad glance before jumping toward the hole. As he was nearing it, he reached for the beads that kept void in his hand sealed and pulled them loose. He turned as he was entering the black hole and held his hand out.

"WIND TUNNEL!"

The girl watched as the void in Miroku's hand worked at halting the wind from the black hole to suck anything in. That was expected. What wasn't expected was for it to slowly cave in, until it, and the people inside, were gone.

Silence reigned supreme for a long while. Seconds, minutes, hours went by. Night had long fallen by the time there was any sign of life. Kururugi Kaname, having just lost her friends, did not know what else to do.

So she raised her head to the sky and screamed.

* * *

**Just wanted to see if this caught on. Let me know if I should continue!**


End file.
